


Why Cayden Finally Got To Say I Love You

by Blackrose197666



Series: Why... [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, First Meetings, M/M, Tony Being Tony, Tooth Rotting Fluff, thor putting his foot in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrose197666/pseuds/Blackrose197666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part eight in the "Why" series - final part. A certain archer's birthday is fast approaching and Cayden has been thinking about doing something special only to find out that Tony has already organised a big get together for Clint and the rest of the avengers. It may all work out in the end though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s the last one  … Fluffy, fluffy nonsense to finish with. 
> 
> So… I know we already had a Why Doctor Poole but that was back when he was just “the cute doctor” – now he’s Cayden I can get away with using him again in the title!

Clint’s lips quirked slightly as he watched the movie playing on the television screen across the room.

“So… is it an actual requirement that you chief medics are all grumpy bastards then?”

Behind the archer Cayden frowned slightly.

“You what?”

Clint chuckled quietly and gestured toward the television, tilting his head back to look at his boyfriend.

“Doctor McCoy, CMO of the star ship Enterprise, curses up a storm and enjoys stabbing his patients with hypo-sprays. Last week, CMO Ratchet, swears at patients and hits them with wrenches when they don’t do as he says or he thinks they’ve been stupid,” his smirk widened as he poked Cayden in the chest. “CMO Poole, tells patients to grow a pair and enjoys giving injections to patients who are scared of needles.”

Cayden’s eyebrow arched. For a long moment he just looked back at the man lying against him on the sofa.

“Geek,” he finally muttered, earning a bark of laughter from Clint. “And I’m not a CMO. I’m only chief of trauma.”

“C _T_ O then,” Clint rolled his eyes, turning away again and looking back to the screen. “Still a chief medic.”

Cayden laughed and returned his arm to lay around Clint’s waist as it had been before the archer’s shifting had dislodged it, returning his attention to the movie. Despite not answering the question Clint said no more on the matter, although he did chuckle and poke Cayden when the on-screen doctor said something snide.

“So, ready to go back to work tomorrow?” the agent asked when the end credits started to roll.

Cayden groaned, tightening his grip on the archer in his arms.

“Ready as I’m gonna be,” he sighed. “You still going round to Tony’s?”

“On Tuesday yeah.”

Cayden nodded, tracing his fingers absently over one of Clint’s arm.

“So you just going up to New York on Tuesday?”

“I’ll head up with Tasha in the morning, yeah,” Clint confirmed. “You just going to stay at medical?”

Cayden pursed his lips.

“I’d be as well,” he nodded. “I’m probably gonna be dead on my feet tomorrow night so I wouldn’t be much company for you anyway.”

Clint pushed himself up just enough to turn a dubious look to the doctor.

“Did you just… admit that you get _tired_?”

Cayden rolled his eyes and pulled Clint back against his chest.

“Don’t tell anyone.”

Clint chuckled.

“My lips are sealed,” he laughed, settling back down against Cayden. The doctor smirked, nuzzling his face into Clint’s neck.

“Are you just going to stay here tomorrow?”

“Eh, yeah…” Clint turned his face toward Cayden’s. “Yeah, if that’s ok?”

“Of course,” Cayden smiled contently, impressed he did not sound as excited about the idea of his boyfriend staying in his apartment without him as he actually was. He was also still relishing the fact that Clint had stayed with him at the apartment every day since he had been released from medical. The doctor returned to tracing his fingers along Clint’s bare arm, biting his bottom lip thoughtfully. “You know I’ve really liked having you around the last few weeks.”

Clint took a deep but quiet breath.

“Well someone had to make sure you behaved yourself,” he replied lightly, turning his head to rest his cheek against Cayden’s chest but did not look completely at the other man. Cayden chuckled.

“What are you implying Agent-I’ve-escaped-SHIELD-medical-more-times-than-anyone-can-count-Barton?” the doctor asked. Clint laughed, lightly tracing a hand over Cayden’s shoulder as he waited for him to say more on the matter – maybe finally bring up the topic of moving in together but the other man stayed silent for several moments. When he did finally speak again it was with a resigned sigh. “Well I suppose I should get my ass to bed or I’m not going to be able to get up tomorrow.”

Clint hummed an agreement, stretching slightly before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He glanced quickly at the other man as he too pulled himself up from his slouched position and Clint was pretty sure from the faint expression on Cayden’s face that the doctor had forced himself to resist saying anything more about more permanent living arrangements. The archer frowned slightly as he stood but pulled a more sociable expression onto his face as he turned to offer Cayden a hand up off the sofa. That was a concern for another night…


	2. Chapter 2

Clint rolled his shoulders absently as he sat on one of the ridiculously large (and comfortable) sofas in the spacious lounge area of the communal floor in Stark Tower. On the sofa to his left Natasha sat speaking with Steve. He, Steve and Natasha had arrived at the tower together for Tony’s regular “movie night” just under half an hour ago. Bruce and Tony were holed up down in the laboratories. JARVIS had informed the two of their arrival. Bruce would likely appear shortly. Tony on the other hand would likely need at least three – or four or five – more prompts to drag his ass out of the lab and even then that would only be when _everyone_ , including the as yet absent Thor, was present and accounted for…

The archer glanced down as he felt his cell phone buzz. Pulling it from his pocket he confirmed – as he had suspected – it was a message from Cayden.

_Hydrating_

Clint smirked, continuing to listen in to the conversation around him as he typed his reply.

_Must be a slow day at the office then? How you feeling?_

_I’m a little tired but doing fine. Didn’t sleep so well last night though – was cold and lonely :(_

Clint’s lips curled up slightly, not even hesitating in typing and sending the reply.

_Me too_

Cayden’s reply did not take long to come through either: _You at Tony’s?_

_Yeah got here bout half an hour ago_

_Cool. Well have fun. You gonna be back tomorrow or…?_

Again Clint’s lips curled upward. Since the doctor was returning to work on light duty he was only working the three days and so would be back at his apartment tomorrow evening.

_Will be waiting with snacks and a glass of Jack for you. And I downloaded series 1 of that programme you were talking about if you’re up for it_

_:) x_

Clint rolled his eyes and closed down the message window, returning his full attention to the room again, joining in with the conversation. About ten minutes later he excused himself from the other two and made his way through to the bathroom. As he made his way back to the lounge he found Bruce stepping out the elevator.

“Hey,” he greeted with a warm smile. “How’s it going?”

“Can’t complain,” Bruce replied with a smile of his own. “You?”

“Same.”

“Good,” the doctor tilted his head inquisitively as the two started to make their way down the hallway. “And how is Cayden doing?”

Clint blinked quickly but his reply actually came swiftly – and calmly.

“He’s doing good, yeah,” the archer nodded. “He went back to work yesterday – just light duty. He’s a bit tired but other than that he’s fine.”

“Great,” Bruce smiled, clasping a hand briefly onto Clint’s elbow as the two reached the lounge doorway. “Tell him I say hi.”

“Will do,” Clint nodded, eyebrow arching as Bruce smiled and continued into the room, greeting Steve and Natasha warmly. Pausing in the doorway Clint leant against the doorframe and observed his friends for a moment before he suddenly found himself stumbling forward slightly under a hearty slap on the back. Turning round he offered the large blonde behind him a warm smile.

“Hey big guy.”

“Clint,” Thor grinned happily, continuing into the room with his arms outstretched in welcome to everyone else. “Greetings friends!”

“Thor,” Steve gave the Norse god a warm smile as Natasha and Bruce both raised a hand in amused greeting. Thor crossed the room and flopped onto one of the spare sofas, pretty much filling the entire piece of furniture.

“Long flight?” Natasha smirked, breaking into a laugh as Thor arched an eyebrow at her. “How’s Jane?”

“She is very well, thank you,” Thor’s grin returned. “She is greatly looking forward to seeing you all next week.”

Clint’s brow furrowed as Thor’s gaze turned towards him.

“Next week?”

Thor’s smile faded slightly.

“Oh – have I the wrong date?”

Clint screwed up his face slightly but before he could form even a confused answer Natasha’s voice filled the room.

“Don’t worry Thor – Clint’s spent so many years ignoring his birthday he’s completely oblivious to when it actually is.”

Clint blinked. Frowning slightly he quickly did a mental check of the date, a sheepish smile pulling on his lips.

“Oh yeah…”

Natasha rolled her eyes at her friend and turned back to Thor.

“We are looking forward to seeing Jane too,” she smiled, casting pointed looks at each of her three companions. “It’ll be nice to have some female company round here other than just Pepper.”

“Hey!” Clint objected instinctively. “What am I getting a dirty look for? You ain’t gonna get a new gal pal from me ‘Tasha.”

Bruce and Steve chuckled quietly as Thor laughed loudly. Natasha smiled widely although Clint did notice the hint of surprise in her eyes albeit she did look a little smugly pleased. Off to the side Thor looked around the room again.

“Am I to guess that Tony is cocooned in his laboratory?” he asked. Steve nodded, casting his eyes upwards in the way they all did when they were about to talk to JARVIS.

“It’s ok Steve,” Clint interrupted quickly. “I’ll go get him,” he shrugged casually as he felt all eyes turn to him – especially Natasha’s. “I just wanna talk arrows with him quickly then I’ll drag him up here,” the three males seemed happy enough with the explanation but Natasha’s brow rose ever so slightly. Clint chose to ignore the look however and pushed himself off the doorframe, heading back toward the elevator, calling back over his shoulder. “Don’t start the movies without us!”


	3. Chapter 3

Clint stepped into the elevator, requesting to be taken down to see Tony. JARVIS agreed and shut the doors behind the archer. Biting his lip briefly, Clint looked upward.

“JARVIS? I believe you have accessed the work schedules for SHIELD medical for Natasha before?”

“Yes Agent Barton,” the AI confirmed. Clint took a deep breath but continued quickly.

“Can you please tell me if a Doctor Poole is working next Wednesday?”

“I can confirm that he is off duty that day.”

“Thank you JARVIS,” Clint crossed his arms, lips pursed thoughtfully as the elevator doors pinged open again. Maybe…

“Clint!”

The archer tilted his head inquisitively as he entered Tony’s lab to find the man standing, tools down, looking at the doorway expectantly.

“Do you have some sort of alarm that lets you know when someone’s coming now? You used to be so engrossed in your work you’d jump a mile if…” Clint paused, mouth opening in a knowing, silent “oh”. “You get JARVIS to warn you when me or Tasha are coming don’t you?”

Tony shrugged innocently.

“Maybe,” the billionaire turned back to his bench and picked up whatever he had been working on. “Have you been sent to round me up then?”

“Something like that – everyone’s here now,” Clint confirmed. “Although I did want to have a quick word about the paintballing thing next week. I…”

“No!” Tony turned on him quickly, startling the archer into silence with the heat he had put into that one word. The other man continued determinedly, pointing the welder in his hand at Clint as he spoke. “No you are _not_ backing out of this Barton! I know you grew up hating your birthday and normally you would happily ignore it but you have friends now and a family now and you have no reason to hate your birthday so we are going to celebrate it! It’s not even an official birthday party – just a group of friends spending the day together and if the dessert happens to be a cake then that’s just what the damn caterers decided to make.”

Clint’s eyebrow arched as Tony waved a hand about, mouth opening again but nothing came out.

“You done?” he ventured. Tony glowered but shut his mouth with a faint nod. “Good. What I was actually going to ask was if there was room for someone else to come along?”

Tony’s mouth opened again but shut abruptly. A range of emotions swept over his face and Clint could not help the quiet laugh that escaped his lips despite his slight sense of nervousness.

“ _You_ want to take _someone_?” Tony’s eyebrow slowly arched, his expression finally setting towards glee. “Would this be a _male_ someone?”

Clint could not help but return a smile – albeit sheepishly – as the billionaire practically bounced towards him.

“Yes it’s a male someone,” the archer laughed as Tony let out an excited whoop, clapping his hands and turning around quickly.

“JARVIS! I need ice-cream down here, right this instant!”

“Ice cream?” Clint frowned as JARVIS’s _yes sir_ drifted through the room. He rolled his eyes as Tony hopped up onto a nearby stool, pointing at the stool next to him. “Tony the rest of the guys are waiting for us.”

Tony pursed his lips before throwing his hands up.

“Fine. Cancel the ice cream,” the billionaire pointed at the archer as JARVIS confirmed the instruction had been acknowledged. “But you are not leaving this room until I hear about…” Tony paused, waving his hands expectantly. The archer let out a put upon sigh but his expression remained light.

“Cayden.”

“ _Caaaaaaay-den_ ,” Tony grinned. “And where did Mr I-am-perfectly-happy-on-my-own-thank-you-very-much-Tony meet _Cayden_?”

Clint rolled his eyes but could not help the smile pulling at his lips.

“He’s eh… he’s a doctor at SHIELD,” the archer replied, taking a seat as Tony’s grin widened.

“A doctor?” the billionaire whistled, waggling his eyebrows. “Very nice. So… you met at work?”

“Eh…yeah…” Clint smiled sheepishly, pointing almost absently to his chest. “You remember when I needed stitches…”

Tony’s grin faded significantly as his eyes trailed down to the other man’s chest briefly.

“Yeah I remember,” he nodded. As if he was going to forget… Clint tilted his head slightly.

“Tony it wasn’t that bad, I promise,” he insisted, feeling guilty now himself for bringing that up before he remembered again why he had done so. “Well anyway it was Cayden who stitched me up. We got talking and…” the archer shrugged sheepishly. “You know.”

Tony tilted a head in acknowledgement, tapping his fingers against the work surface next to him as he regarded the other man briefly.

“So who asked who out?”

An uneasy chuckle escaped Clint’s lips but he looked up and met Tony’s gaze.

“He asked me,” he admitted. “In fact, he set up an extra check-up so he could ask me out.”

That maybe was not one hundred percent the truth but he wasn’t going to tell Tony the _exact_ reason Cayden had claimed to be the cause of that extra check-up. Tony’s eyes widened slightly at the other man’s admission.

“Really? How sweet,” he laughed but his tone and smile were genuine. “ _Sooooo_ … what's he like?"

Clint rolled his eyes at the other man's tone but his expression softened somewhat.

"He's just... Well he puts up with me for a start," Clint chuckled and shrugged sheepishly. "God knows that hasn't always been fun for him,” the archer took a deep breath and continued with a lighter tone. “He has a wicked sense of humour - I think you two will really get along. I mean I’m pretty sure Thor got along with him and h…”

“Thor?” Tony pouted, thankful that Clint would be expecting him to be over dramatic so he did not have to worry too much about trying to hide the fact he knew everyone else had met Cayden. Officially. “Blondie’s met him?

The archer offered Tony an apologetic smile.

“You remember when Thor got knocked out and kinda… broke one of the SHIELD doctors?”

Tony chuckled.

“He broke _your_ doctor?” Tony nodded slowly as Clint too nodded. “I’ll let you away with that then.”

“Thor doesn’t know that me and Cayden even know each other if that helps?” Clint offered before continuing. “And... Cayden’s met Steve and Bruce through SHIELD too.”

Tony threw his hands up in the air.

“Well of course he has,” he scoffed mockingly although he still wore the smile that had been on his face pretty much for the whole conversation. “You know I really should pay that place a visit more often…”

Clint laughed quietly.

“I’m sure Fury would be delighted with you hanging about,” he smirked. Tony waved a hand.

“So… do Capsicle and Bruce know?”

“Steve doesn’t, no,” Clint shook his head. “Bruce eh…” all humour faded from the archer’s face and Tony flinched inwardly. “Did you hear about that virus that hit SHIELD not long ago?”

Tony nodded sombrely.

“Bruce did mention it, yes.”

Clint inhaled deeply, looking downward for a moment.

“Cayden was one of the docs who got sick so… so I asked Bruce to keep an eye on him for me.”

Tony gave an understanding nod as Clint looked back up. He let the silence linger for a moment before speaking up again.

“You’ve told me before Natasha though, right?”

Clint burst out laughing, much to Tony’s relief. The billionaire pulled his smile back onto his face.

“Natasha was there when I met him,” Clint informed him. “And she _may_ have had to intervene and give me a shove in the right direction once or twice,” Clint’s eyebrow arched. “Pretty sure Pepper knows.”

“ _Pepper_?” this time Tony’s affronted expression was genuine. Clint shrugged slightly.

“Her and ‘Tasha talk,” he pointed out. He was not going to go into detail about how he was sure Pepper had set him up – likely at Natasha’s instruction – to be at a benefit for veterans that Cayden was giving a speech at back in the early days when Clint was avoiding the doctor after the first time they had went out. Tony pulled a face.

“Come on then, what else?”

Clint pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“He's real smart. I mean not _you_ smart or _Bruce_ smart but he'll keep up with you two longer than the rest of us.”

Tony smirked, tilting his head inquisitively with an arch of an eyebrow.

“Good looking?”

Clint could not help but burst out laughing and although his cheeks coloured slightly he did nod.

“Hell yeah.”

Tony laughed and clapped his hands together. The billionaire pursed his lips and tilted his head as the laugh died down.

"You’ve been keeping him a secret for quite a while now Legolas,” Tony’s eyebrow arched. “Must be getting serious before you’re taking him to meet the clan?”

Clint screwed up his face slightly but gave a small nod of the head.

"Well yeah..." he admitted. "I'm kinda planning on keeping him around for a while so figured it was about time."

Tony simply nodded in acknowledgment. He noted the slightly haunted look that remained in the other man's eyes after mentioning the virus and he did not need to ask any more about Clint's sudden honesty. Bruce and Natasha - and later Steve - had been updating the whole team about Cayden’s condition during the recent virus scare. They knew just how close the archer had been to losing his partner – and everyone had been ready to go and pick up the pieces of the loss of a man that they had not been officially told about. Not that Tony was going to admit that to Clint. Thankfully JARVIS's voice prevented the billionaire from having to form a reply.

"Sir, Miss Potts would like to remind you that you have company. And Agent Barton, Agent Romanov would like you to get your ass back upstairs."

Both men burst out laughing, Clint the first to hop off his stool as Tony arched an eyebrow toward the roof. With a small shake of the head Tony too slipped off his stool, clasping a hand on Clint's arm.

"Well I will be looking forward to meeting him," he said genuinely. Clint smiled.

"Look, just don't tell anyone else yet, yeah?" he asked. "I haven't spoken to him about it yet and let's face it _days off_ at SHIELD aren't exactly guaranteed..."

Tony gave a nod.

"My lips are sealed," he smiled innocently as Clint looked at him dubiously. "Now come on. I need to tell Natasha off for making JARVIS swear..."


	4. Chapter 4

Clint glanced up at the clock as he flicked absently through the television channels. Clambering off the sofa he padded through to the kitchen to check on the food warming in the oven. He could not help the smile that pulled on his lips as he heard the soft clink of a key being put in the front door lock. Grabbing the glass of Bourbon from the counter he made his way to the door and smiled at the figure that walked into the lounge.

“Hey,” Cayden smiled, dropping his rucksack on the floor and stepping further into the room. Clint returned the smile, making his way forward to meet Cayden in front of the sofas.

“Hey,” he replied, stealing a quick kiss before pointing to the sofa, handing him the glass. “Food’s almost done.”

Cayden laughed quietly and flopped down onto the sofa, giving the archer a small salute with his free hand as he took a sip of his drink with the other. Clint gave an approving nod – albeit with an amused smirk – and turned toward the television. Grabbing up the remote he tossed it to Cayden, the doctor catching it easily as Clint in turn returned to the kitchen. Cayden took another sip of his drink and searched through the planner to locate the programme Clint had downloaded for them. For him? Well it had been his idea in the first place but the archer had agreed that it looked good…

Clint returned only a few minutes later, laying a couple of large plates filled with the usual “bite size” foods that Clint had realised Cayden would pick away at on the table next to the sofa. Ducking back into the kitchen briefly he returned with a bottle of beer for himself and the bottle of bourbon. Topping up Cayden’s glass he laid the bottle on the table and slipped onto the sofa next to the doctor. Looking up at the television he noted that the first episode was lined up and ready to play.

“Come on then,” the archer said as he leant over Cayden to pick at some of the food. “This show had better be good Poole.”

x-x-x

“So… how was work?” Clint asked as the second episode finished.

“It was ok actually,” Cayden replied. “Everyone kept coming and checking I wasn’t overdoing it but apart from that…” Clint felt the other man shrug. “Thankfully it was quiet so that helped.”

Clint gave a small nod, holding up the television remote.

“Another episode?” he asked.

“One more I think,” Cayden nodded, returning his attention to the television as Clint queued up the next episode.

“So, how many days have you got off?” Clint asked when the credits finally started to roll on the third episode, stretching leisurely before snuggling back into Cayden’s chest. He used to know the doctor’s shifts quite well but of course following the virus scare the rotas had all been changed. Cayden inhaled quietly.

“I’m off for two, back for two then I actually have a whole week off.”

“A whole week?” Clint tilted his head to look up at Cayden in surprise. “You’re only just back you lazy ass.”

Cayden shrugged.

“I had some annual leave booked,” he admitted, nuzzling his head against Clint’s. “I figured it would be rude to work on your birthday.”

Clint blinked in surprise.

“How did you know it was my birthday?” he sighed through his nose, tilting his head in acknowledgement as Cayden simply arched an eyebrow. “You’ve read my medical record.”

“I’ve read your medical record,” Cayden confirmed. “So…” he traced his fingers lightly – nervously – over Clint’s side. “I thought maybe we could do something? You know… I thought I could actually take you somewhere _nice_ for a change or maybe we could go away somewhere or…”

“Oh… eh actually,” Clint screwed up his face. “I should’a said earlier – Tony’s already booked this paintballing place – and I mean like _a whole forest_ – for us for the day. Then everyone’s going back to the tower for food and stuff.”

“Oh right, ok,” Cayden forced a smile onto his lips. “Sounds good. Will I at least get to see you in the morning?”

Clint blinked.

“Wh… oh no I…” the archer pulled back slightly in order to sit up. “I did already actually check with JARVIS you were off that day, I… thought you could maybe come?”

It was Cayden’s turn to blink.

“You want me to come?”

“Well… yeah,” Clint shrugged nonchalantly although Cayden could see the ripple of anxiousness in his eyes. “Thor’s taking Jane and Tony’s taking Pepper… and Rhodey I think actually,” the archer smiled nervously. “I just figured it was about time I introduced you to everyone,” the smile flickered. “I mean only if you want to obviously.”

Cayden’s surprised expression turned quickly into a smile.

“I’d love to come,” he replied calmly, trying his best not to outright grin. Clint exhaled a small sigh and nodded.

“Great. I’ll eh… I’ve got to call Tony tomorrow anyway about new arrows he’s making so I’ll confirm you’re coming then.”

Cayden raised both brows.

“ _More_ arrows?”

Clint chuckled.

“Tony gets bored easily.”

“I’m sure he does,” Cayden laughed, before he paused. “Sorry, did you just say _confirm_ I’m coming? You’re already told Tony about me?”

Clint smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah…” the archer rolled his eyes. “He went total teenage girl on me.”

Cayden chuckled and nuzzled his face into the back of Clint’s neck, planting soft kisses on the exposed skin.

“You calling him any special time?”

Clint scoffed.

“ _Late_. Pepper’s away for the next few days – God knows what time he’ll get up.”

Cayden nodded in acknowledgement.

“You got to go into SHIELD tomorrow?”

Clint shook his head.

“Nope.”

Cayden’s lips curled toward a smile.

“Any other plans for tomorrow then?”

“Nope.”

The doctor’s smile widened as he continued to plant kisses on the archer’s neck.

“So… _you_ don’t need to be up early and _I_ don’t need to be up early and I think three episodes is enough for one night…”

Clint smirked, biting his lip as he rose to his feet, holding out a hand towards the other man. Cayden quirked his lips and took the offered hand, letting himself be pulled up and close to the archer. Meeting Clint in a soft kiss he quickly deepened it, pulling Clint back out of the lounge area and toward the bedroom. He would not say anything more on the matter out loud – it was best not to draw attention to when Clint took steps out with his comfort zone – but he could _show_ the archer just how much he appreciated that he was finally getting to meet his friends…


	5. Chapter 5

A soft, reluctant groan escaped Clint’s lips as he felt himself being pulled from his slumber. Clenching his fist in the covers he snuggled further into his pillow, fully intent on slipping back into sleep. The soft brush of lips against the back of his neck quickly dispersed that idea from his mind.

“Happy birthday Darlin’,” Cayden murmured, lips moving up to the shell of Clint’s ear. The archer opened his eyes, blinking against the light as he loosened his grip on the cover. A wry, sheepish smile pulled on his lips as he shuffled back further into Cayden’s arms.

“Thanks…” he replied quietly, turning his head towards Cayden as the doctor propped his head up on his elbow and smiled down at him. Clint arched an eyebrow at the other man’s wide-awake expression. “What time is it?”

“Your alarm is going off in about five minutes.”

Clint curled up his lip.

“Well you’re clearly back on freaky doctor/soldier body clock time,” he grumbled, burying his head into the other man’s chest. Cayden chuckled and ran a hand through Clint’s hair.

“You ready for your presents?”

Clint lifted his head to look at Cayden.

“I told you not to get me anything!”

Cayden rolled his eyes.

“Like I was gonna listen to that,” he smirked, pulling away from a reluctant Clint. “You just lay there – I’ll be right back…”

x-x-x

Clint pursed his lips as he glanced at the clock.

“We’re going to be late to pick up Natasha,” he commented, grabbing a shirt out of a drawer and unfolding it ready to pull on. “Maybe taking a joint shower didn’t save that much time after all.”

A quiet chuckle came from somewhere behind Clint as the archer pulled his shirt over his head. As he pulled it down over his chest a pair of arms snaked round his waist.

“I didn’t hear you complaining at the time,” Cayden murmured, breathe ghosting over Clint’s ear before soft kisses trailed down the back of his neck. Clint let out a quiet moan before dipping his head forward and turning round to face the other man, slipping his own arms around the taller figure.

“I will tell Natasha it’s your fault we’re late,” he admonished although his cheeks coloured faintly. Cayden just arched an eyebrow, lips curled into a smirk. Clint glanced downward as he subconsciously drew small circles against Cayden’s back. “You got your knee strapped up?”

Cayden rolled his eyes slightly but he still smiled as he nodded.

“Yeeeeees,” he drawled. “I have the normal workout strap on and I have the heavy duty one with me too just in case.”

“Good,” Clint smiled, leaning up and planting a soft kiss on the doctor’s lips. Cayden moaned quietly and returned the kiss, letting out a soft sigh and resting his forehead against Clint’s as the two parted. Biting his bottom lip Cayden traced a hand up and down Clint’s back.

“You sure you still want me to come?” he asked uncertainly. Clint blinked, a slight frown pulling on his brow.

“Yeah…” he replied, his expression suddenly mirroring Cayden’s. “Are you sure you wanna come?”

Cayden opened his mouth to reply but instead a laugh escaped his lips.

“Of course I wanna come.”

Clint let out a sigh of relief.

“Good,” he rewarded the confirmation with a quick kiss before ducking out of the doctor’s hold. “Now come on before ‘Tasha decides I’ve chickened out and comes and hunts me down…”

x-x-x

Natasha tapped her fingers impatiently against her lap as she glanced again at her cell phone. Still nothing. She had received a text message from Clint saying he was running late so she was giving him the benefit of the doubt but that was starting to run out. The SHIELD agent pursed her lips. She never should have agreed to let Clint drive. She should have insisted on picking him up but Clint had been adamant that he drive. Apparently it made more sense since he would be coming from Cayden’s apartment and he could then pick up her and Steve whereas Natasha’s car could only hold the two of them so Steve would have had to make his own way to the Triskelion where one of Tony’s personal Quinjets would be waiting for them to head on to the paintball venue just outside of New York…

The female was pulled out of her mental chastising of her fellow agent by the sound of her ringtone. Glancing down she arched an eyebrow at Clint’s name flashing across the screen.

“Come on then,” she answered. “What’s your excuse?”

Clint’s laugh drifted through the earpiece.

“No excuses – I’m outside.”

Natasha blinked.

“Oh, okay,” she leapt to her feet and grabbed her bag. “I’ll be right out.”

Quickly Natasha made her way out of her apartment, quickly heading down to the street. Glancing left and right she spotted Clint’s jeep a little down the road, facing her. As she approached her eyebrow arched in surprised before a smile curled onto her lips. Opening the jeeps rear passenger’s side door she clambered into the back of the car behind Cayden.

“Well now I know why you insisted on driving,” she said pointedly, meeting Clint’s eye as he glanced over his shoulder at her. The archer shrugged sheepishly. Natasha shook her head with a quiet laugh, leaning forward to plant a quick kiss on the archer’s cheek. “Happy birthday,” she turned to smile at Cayden who returned the smile warmly. “It’s good to see you again Cayden.”

“You too Natasha,” he replied. The agent smiled contentedly and settled back in her seat so Clint could pull his car back out into the traffic. She knew Clint and Tony has not been talking arrows back at the tower that day…

x-x-x

Steve sat at his kitchen table, flipping through a newspaper as he waited for Clint and Natasha to arrive and pick him up. He was halfway through an article about school test scores when the cell phone sitting on the table next to him buzzed.

“Hi Natasha,” he answered, already climbing to his feet.

“Steve,” the female’s voice drifted through the cell phone. “That’s us outside.”

“Great, I’m on my way out,” Steve replied as he reached his front door. “See you in a minute.”

Sure enough within the minute Steve stepped out of his apartment building, instantly seeing Clint’s jeep just a little down the street. Jogging up to the car he opened the rear driver’s side door and climbed into his seat, pulling the door shut. He opened his mouth to greet the two agents in the front but his voice stalled as he looked up and found it was not Natasha sitting in the front passenger seat. He blinked rapidly as he looked from Cayden to Natasha sitting next to him and back to Cayden.

“Doctor Poole,” he finally spoke with a polite nod although his lips curled into a bemused smile. Cayden returned both the nod and smile.

“Captain.”

“Whoa, wait a minute,” Clint turned a little in his seat so he faced further into the car. “No job titles today. Well, apart from JARVIS,” the archer took a deep breath. “Cayden,” he gestured to the soldier sitting in the back seat. “This is my friend Steve. Steve, this…” Clint repeated the gesture from Steve to Cayden. “…is my boyfriend Cayden,” he returned his attention to the front of the car but not before the other occupants noted a faint colouring of his cheeks. “I believe you have met already through SHIELD.”

Steve’s bemused smile widened into a genuine grin as he gave another nod and extended a hand forward.

“Indeed we have,” he grasped the hand Cayden held back in a firm handshake. “It is a pleasure to meet you out of the office.”

“Likewise,” Cayden replied, eyebrow quirking slightly in amusement knowing that Clint would not see it. Natasha too smirked at the exchange as Clint eased the car out into traffic, knowing full well that Steve had visited SHIELD purposefully _after_ finding out about Clint and Cayden…

“See the lengths he’ll go to to take the shine off his birthday,” the female commented lightly instead. Steve’s eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at Clint, albeit the driver’s back, as the archer in turn raised a middle finger over his shoulder at his fellow agent as he cast his chuckling boyfriend a quick glower.

“Oh… I’m sorry, happy birthday Clint!” the soldier offered Clint a sheepish smile in the rear view mirror. Clint shrugged slightly.

“Thanks Steve,” the archer caught Steve’s eyes briefly in the mirror before returning his attention to the road. Cayden cast one last smirk in Clint’s direction before looking back toward Steve, striking up a conversation easily which Natasha quickly joined. Clint chanced a glance over his shoulder at the three as he stopped at a set of traffic lights, his lips curling up toward an easy smile. One down… two to go…


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha smirked as she read the message that had just buzzed through to her cell phone.

“Better put your foot down Barton,” she looked over at the archer in the pilot’s seat next to her. “Apparently Tony’s getting twitchy.”

Clint chuckled and cast a quick glance at his comrade, rolling his eyes as he returned his gaze to the dashboard in front of them.

“Which means Pepper’s getting twitchy right?” he flicked a couple of the switches and looked over the relevant readings. “Well you can tell her help will be there in about ten minutes.”

Natasha gave a small nod and typed in a reply to Pepper. Lowering the phone back onto her lap she looked back over her shoulder to where Steve and Cayden were still deep in conversation as they had been pretty much since the soldier had been picked up. It looked like Tony would have to fight for Cayden’s attention…

As Clint had suggested just over ten minutes later the quinjet circled over the large paintballing centre. Natasha let out a low whistle as she took in the expansive wooded area.

“Ok, when Pepper said Tony had booked a _forest_ she wasn’t exaggerating…”

Clint chuckled.

“Did you really think she was?” he asked as he landed the quinjet in what would normally have served as the car park. Natasha clambered out of the cockpit, joining Steve and Cayden at the ramp as Clint powered down the jet.

“Hope you’re ready for this,” the red head grinned. Cayden arched an eyebrow as he turned away from his conversation with Steve.

“Sorry, was that directed at me or Clint?” the doctor asked with a smirk. Clint pulled a face as he appeared beside his partner but made no comment as he hit the button to lower the ramp at the back of the jet. Natasha chuckled and turned towards the ramp, Steve right behind her.

“Come on then,” Clint brushed his hand lightly over Cayden’s arm as he stepped to the top of the ramp, arching an eyebrow as he spotted Tony bouncing in their direction, Pepper not far behind. Bruce held back with Rhodey but gave a small wave of greeting.

“Legolas! Happy birthday!” Tony held out his arms with a huge grin on his face as he stopped at the bottom of the ramp. Clint returned the smile, taking a deep breath as he drew up to the billionaire who in turn averted his grin towards the man next to the archer. “And this must be _Cayden_.”

Clint tilted his head to the side in acknowledgement, gesturing between Cayden and Tony much as he had done earlier between his boyfriend and Steve.

“Tony… Cayden, Cayden… Tony. And I’m sure you remember Pepper.”

Cayden offered both a broad smile as he extended a hand towards Tony which the billionaire shook enthusiastically.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Cayden said to Tony before turning to Pepper. “And it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Pepper returned the smile. Tony clapped his hands together and opened his mouth to speak further but a voice from just behind him stopped him.

“Commander Poole!”

A wide smile spread onto Cayden’s face.

“Colonel Rhodes,” he held out his hand to shake the one Rhodey extended toward him. Off to the side Tony pouted and crossed his arms.

“His first name’s _doctor_ ,” the billionaire grumbled. Next to him Pepper rolled her eyes at Clint who returned a smirk as Tony continued. “ _Commander_?”

Cayden shrugged sheepishly.

“I was a Navy Seal before I became a doctor. Invalided out.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“Of course you were,” he gestured between his old friend and Cayden. “I take it you two already know each other then?”

Cayden and Rhodey exchanged a quick glance.

“That’s classified,” Rhodey said blandly albeit with a twinkle in his eyes.

“I’ve never been to Nicaragua,” Cayden added with a shrug and a similar amused hint to his expression. Tony huffed and threw his arms up.

“Well isn’t that just typical,” he sighed, waving an arm at Cayden. “Pray tell is there _anyone_ you have not met yet?”

Cayden chuckled quietly although his expression lifted as he caught sight of a shock of blonde hair over the billionaire’s shoulder.

“Never met _her_.”

Tony whipped round to find Thor and Jane walking towards them, pouting at the woman he himself had only met a handful of times. Before he could find his voice Thor spoke up loudly.

“Cayden!” the blonde grinned, holding his arms outwards. “Finally we get to meet officially!”

A round of groans went up around the group as Clint blinked rapidly, looking from Cayden to Thor and back again.

“ _Officially_?”


	7. Chapter 7

Clint inhaled deeply though his nose as he stood and watched Cayden chat with Tony, Bruce and Thor, the three humans bursting out laughing at something the Aasgardian had said.

“Go on then,” he said, sensing movement off to his left. A quiet chuckle drifted over to his ears.

“Go on then what?”

Clint turned and arched an eyebrow at Natasha.

“Say _I told you so_ ,” he exhaled loudly and gestured over to where his partner seemed to be having quite a good time with his friends. “I should have introduced them a long time ago,” the archer scoffed as Natasha simply tilted her head in agreement. “Not that I _needed_ to introduce them apparently…”

Natasha pulled an almost guilty face.

“You mad about that?”

To Natasha’s surprise the archer laughed.

“What? That my boyfriend and friends know me well enough to know how emotionally unstable I am and know what’s going to freak me out? Or that they care enough to make sure I don’t have said freak out?” Clint shrugged and cast a glance over at his close friend. “I think I’ll get over it.”

Natasha simply nodded but a smile spread on her lips at the relaxed – and mature – response.

“Good. Now come on, they’re ready to get us kitted out and give us the safety briefing and demonstrations…”

x-x-x

“You’re looking quite at home there Commander Poole,” Clint commented as the paintball centre staff wandered off to finish setting up following their demonstration. Cayden looked down at the large paintball gun sitting snugly in his hold and chuckled, shrugging a shoulder absently as he relaxed his stance that had perhaps automatically set to… _prepared_ …

“Been a while since I’ve been decked out in camouflage,” the doctor commented. Clint grinned and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, moving slightly closer to the other man in the process. Cayden tilted his head slowly, trying not to look too anxious. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you they all found out, I just…”

“Hey, it’s okay!” Clint interrupted, holding up his free hand as the other grasped his own paint-gun. “Honestly.”

Cayden arched an eyebrow dubiously but the expression softened at the earnest look on Clint’s face. The doctor opened his mouth to comment further but Tony’s voice pulled everyone’s attention to the billionaire.

“Right children,” he clapped his hands together as the group turned to face him. “Team captains! Obviously I will be one and birthday boy can be the other.”

Clint cast a quick, amused glance toward Cayden as Tony gestured for the archer to come and join him, indicating that the rest of the party should line up in front of them.

“Ugh, it’s like high school all over…” Bruce grumbled. Thor looked over inquisitively but a gentle tug on his arm from Jane stopped him from commenting.

“Since it’s your party you can choose first Legolas.”

Clint rolled his eyes at the billionaire but complied and pointed towards the assembled group.

“Cayden,” the archer completely ignored Tony’s laugh as Cayden made his way up to join him. Tony then turned a grin toward the group.

“Natasha,” he sing-songed, holding out a hand towards the female agent. Said agent narrowed her eyes at the grinning billionaire before turning her mock-glare on her fellow agent.

“I won’t forget this Barton,” she threatened with a pointed finger. The archer pursed his lips and offered an innocent shrug. Looking first back over the group he turned toward Tony.

“Actually Tony we’ll make this fair,” Clint’s lips curled into an amused smirk. “You can have everyone else.”

Tony’s eyebrows both raised.

“ _Fair_?” he crossed his arms. “Okay Mr-Worlds-Greatest-Marksman you really think you and lover boy can take on _all_ of the rest of us?”

Clint arched an eyebrow and glanced around, quickly spotting a box of paintball pellets. Wandering over he picked two up, handing one to Thor and one to Steve. With a quick, pointed look back at Cayden – who tightened the grip on his gun with a nod and made a show of weighing it up – he held his arms out in opposite directions.

“Throw.”

Thor and Steve exchanged a quick glance themselves before doing as instructed, launching the two pellets far into the air. Cayden looked quickly between the two retreating items before raising the gun and shooting the one Steve had thrown before turning quickly and firing a shot towards Thor’s. Both pellets exploded in a vibrant mix of green and purple.

“Riiiiiiiiight…” Tony drawled. “Navy SEAL with sniper training…” he pointed at Clint with a pout. “Fine you two can have this round to yourselves but after that you’re getting separated!”

x-x-x

“Tony…” Clint sighed, rolling his eyes as he and the billionaire made their way towards the start area. “You said we were stopping for a little picnic.”

Tony looked over at his companion with a slight frown.

“We are,” he stated, gesturing towards the dining area. Clint chuckled and shook his head.

“ _That_ is _not_ a _little_ picnic,” the archer insisted. Tony waved a hand dismissively at the other man and sauntered over toward the food, grabbing some fancy looking roll from the array of food and making his way over to where Pepper, Bruce and Jane had already gathered. Clint shook his head again and made a move to join the small group but movement off to the side caught his eyes. His lips curled upwards as he turned and found Thor and Cayden heading out of an area of trees nearby but the smile quickly turned into a frown as he noticed the latter was limping slightly. The doctor looked up and flinched as he saw Clint watching him with crossed arms. “Thor… have you broken my boyfriend again?”

The Aasgardian chuckled although he did cast a quick, sympathetic glance to the man walking next to him.

“I am innocent this time,” he replied, holding up his hands in retreat before giving Cayden a quick pat on the shoulder and heading over towards where everyone else was gathering. Cayden drew up to Clint and offered a meek smile.

“I eh… I kinda overdid it trying to get a shot off on Rhodes,” he admitted, continuing as Clint narrowed his eyes. “It’s not that bad, honestly, it’s more like a twinge than actually being sore. I’ll sit the next couple of rounds out to be safe.”

Clint continued to study Cayden with narrowed eyes for a moment before finally uncrossing his arms and relaxing his stance.

“Well did you at least get the shot in on Rhodey?”

Cayden smirked and pointed over to the left to the increasing gathering. Clint looked over and burst out at laughing at the bright purple splat on Rhodey’s ass.

“Well done Commander,” the archer chuckled, stepping forward and bumping his shoulder against Cayden’s and nodding towards the table of food. “Come on, we’d better go get something to eat before all of Tony’s _little_ lunch disappears.”

Cayden scrunched up his face as he followed his boyfriend toward the food and the rest of the party.

“…if this is lunch what the hell does Tony have planned for dinner?”


	8. Chapter 8

Clint rolled his eyes as he approached where Cayden sat with Bruce only to find the two chatting away about toxins and research and lowering blood pressures and pulses and using several words that the archer knew he had no hope of understanding…

“Hey!” Clint called out as he approached from behind Cayden, running a hand lightly over the doctor’s shoulders as he sat down next to him. “No work talk!”

Both Cayden and Bruce chuckled, the latter holding up his hands.

“I’m sorry… I asked for an opinion,” Bruce apologised. Clint waved a hand and leant against Cayden’s side, head resting on the taller man’s shoulder.

“Carry on then,” the archer muttered, closing his eyes. The group had eaten and were just milling about now waiting for the paintballing to restart. Cayden laughed and nudged his shoulder although not hard enough to dislodge his boyfriend.

“Tired?” the doctor queried. Clint gave a non-committal grunt and waved his hand again. Cayden shook his head and offered Bruce a bemused smile before continuing with their previous chat. Clint absently twirled a toggle from Cayden’s outfit round in his fingers as the two doctors talked. It was only a couple of minutes before Bruce excused himself to go and speak to Natasha, leaving Clint and Cayden alone. The archer rolled his head off of Cayden’s shoulder and looked up at the doctor.

“So… was it the military that _made_ you a workaholic or did you join the military _because_ you were a workaholic?” he smirked as Cayden just snorted and rolled his eyes. “Anyway. Are you enjoying your time away from your precious work?”

“I am, yeah,” Cayden smiled, ignoring the other man’s teasing tone. “You having a good time?” his smile widened as Clint nodded eagerly. “Good.”

Clint tilted his head to the side slightly as he regarded the doctor for a moment.

“Think you can get more time off?”

Cayden blinked.

“Eh… well yeah I guess,” it was his turn to look inquisitive. “Why?”

“Well you remember before I told you about today you mentioned about maybe going away somewhere?”

Again Cayden blinked.

“You…” the doctor’s lips curled towards a smile as Clint bowed his head sheepishly. “…wanna go on a holiday?”

The archer shrugged.

“I thought it might be nice,” he cast his eyes up quickly, his nose screwing up slightly at Cayden’s expression. “I’ve never been on a proper holiday and…”

“Hey Romeos!” the shout was followed by a paintball exploding near their feet. Both Clint and Cayden looked from the bright splodge on the ground up to the man who had thrown it. Tony glared at the paint – which by the look on his face he had intended to hit at last one of them – before he waved a hand and looked back up at the two. “Come on. Time to start again. Everyone!” Clint exchanged an amused look with Cayden as Tony gathered everyone’s attention. “Pep and Jane have decided they have had enough so we’ll leave them to it. I think it’s time to see how Captain and Commander get on as team leaders.”

Steve gave a nod, looking over at Cayden with an amused smile. The doctor however pulled an apologetic face.

“Eh… actually I’m going to have to pull the invalid card,” he gestured towards his knee. “Sorry.”

Tony pouted but quickly shrugged. Clint did not miss that concern flashed through his eyes before the billionaire realised that the archer was not overly concerned so the problem was likely not serious.

“Fine – Captain and Colonel!” he pointed to Rhodey. “Show us what you got army boys!”

Clint chuckled and shook his head as Tony started to round everyone into a line to be selected for teams. He clasped a hand gently onto Cayden’s thigh, squeezing it lightly as he looked at his bad knee.

“Your knee going to be ok?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine,” Cayden insisted. “It’s not really _sore_ more just… that niggly feeling I get sometimes. Just want to play it safe.”

“Doctor-do-as-I-say-not-as-I-do actually following doctor’s orders?” Clint smirked, standing slowly. “Wonders will never cease.”

“Ha ha,” Cayden shoved Clint lightly before taking the hand the archer offered and standing himself. “On you go,” he jerked a head towards where the teams were to be chosen. “I’ll go and sit with the rest of the girlfriends.”

The doctor smiled as Clint laughed and walked off, standing for a moment to watch the team selection before making his way over to Pepper and Jane.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked politely, gesturing to the empty bench opposite the two women. Both smiled and shook their heads.

“Take a seat,” Pepper in turn gestured toward the bench. Cayden sat and looked over his shoulder to where the food had been laid out, a quick laugh escaping him as he found most of it had actually disappeared.

“And here was me saying there was enough food to feed an army,” he commented. Both Jane and Pepper snorted.

“There is no such thing as too much food when Thor and Steve are around,” Pepper smiled as Cayden nodded in understanding. “I hope your leg’s not too bad?”

“Oh – no, really it’ll be fine,” for the briefest moment Cayden considered re-joining the paintballing so everyone would stop fussing but he knew that he would never hear the end of it from Clint if he ended up properly hurting it.

“So… how are you finding it?” Jane asked, looking over as the two newly selected teams went running off into the surrounding woods. “They can be a bit… _overwhelming_ in a group.”

“It’s been fine actually,” the doctor replied. “But I had met everyone before already so I guess that helped.” Jane’s face screwed up slightly.

“I’m sorry Thor gave you away,” the scientist rolled her eyes. “He just got so excited as soon as soon as he saw you. I hope he hasn’t caused you any problems with Clint?”

“No, he’s… he’s actually taken it fine,” Cayden reassured her.

“Are you coming back to the tower tonight?” Pepper asked. “Tony’s taken to calling it Clint’s _and yours_ floor now.”

Cayden chuckled.

“Yeah – I have a bag of stuff with me,” he confirmed. “Is there much planned or…”

“Just more food and drinks,” Pepper smiled and shook her head. “I managed to stop Tony getting _too_ carried away.”

“Great,” Cayden nodded. “I think Clint will like that just as much as anything else…”


	9. Chapter 9

Cayden tipped the last of the bourbon in his glass over his lips and held the now empty glass back over his shoulder. He smiled lazily as the glass was taken from him and settled himself comfortably back against the body behind him.

“You want another?” Clint’s voice drifted over his ear. The doctor shook his head before turning it towards Clint although he did not fully look round.

“No… I’m fine.”

Clint gave a small nod despite knowing Cayden would not see. The archer put Cayden’s glass on the table next to him and took a swig of his almost empty beer before putting it next to the empty glass. The two sat on one of the ridiculously large sofas in one of the many reception rooms on the common floor of the tower sipping on the drinks Tony had handed them. Across the room Tony stood by the bar chatting animatedly with Bruce who sat on a bar stool as Steve, Rhodey and Natasha conversed across two seats over to the left. It was getting late and although music still played in the background the party was winding down. Pepper had apologetically turned in after they had eaten citing an early meeting the next day but Clint had been more than grateful that she had given her day to spend with them. Jane and Thor had also retired to bed about an hour previous.

“Bed time?” the archer asked quietly. This time Cayden did turn fully to look at him.

“Only if you’re ready?”

Clint nodded, shifting a little in encouragement for Cayden to get up. The doctor did so, offering an arm to help pull up the archer – who was sitting right back in the overly large cushions. As he was helped to his feet Clint caught Tony’s eye. Keeping a hold of Cayden’s arm he led the doctor over to Tony and Bruce, the two scientists pausing their conversation and turning to greet the pair.

“We’re going to call it a night,” the archer said addressing both evenly before turning his attention more towards Tony. “Thanks for today. Really,” Clint’s nose scrunched up sheepishly but his lips curled into a genuine smile. “It’s… it’s definitely been one of my better birthdays.”

A grin pulled on Tony’s face but he managed to tone it down enough to not look too smug.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he replied, raising the glass in his hands a sort of toast before turning his attention to Cayden. “And it was a pleasure to finally meet you DC. _Officially_.”

Cayden arched an eyebrow as Tony took a sip of his drink and returned to his grin.

“DC?”

“Doctor Commander,” Tony replied as if it was obvious. Cayden just rolled his eyes as Clint and Bruce chuckled. “Anyway. I don’t know if I’ll see any of you tomorrow so for the record you are always welcome in the tower.”

“Thanks,” Cayden returned a warm smile to the billionaire and turned to Bruce. “Give me a shout next time you’re around SHIELD way and we’ll see abo…”

“No work talk!” Clint interrupted, shoving at the doctor lightly. Cayden laughed and held up his hands in retreat.

“Well, thank you for letting me come along today,” he gave Tony a small nod. “I’ll hopefully see you both again soon.”

“Good night,” Bruce smiled as Tony raised his glass again. Clint gave a small nod and a parting smile, turning to head towards where the other three sat, not noticing that Cayden and Tony had a quick, silent conversation with a couple of glances and a few gestures from Tony.

It took the better part of ten minutes to say goodnight to Steve, Natasha and Rhodey but finally the two men made their way through to the elevator that would take them to the private floors. The door shut behind them with a quiet ding and Clint – out of habit – cast his eyes upwards.

“My floor please JARVIS,” he said before dropping his head again, leaning towards Cayden and slumping against him, resting his head against Cayden’s shoulder. A frown pulled on his brow as he realised the elevator was not moving. “JARVIS? Can we go to my floor please?”

“I’m sorry Agent Barton, but I cannot comply with that request.”

Clint blinked, lifting his head to cast a confused look upwards. Cayden pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“JARVIS, can you take us to _our_ floor please?”

Clint snapped his head round to look at the other man but before he got the chance to comment JARVIS’s smooth voice filled the elevator.

“Certainly Doctor Commander.”

Clint’s head tilted inquisitively as the elevator finally started to move. Cayden shrugged sheepishly.

“Just… something Pepper said earlier.”

Clint arched an eyebrow but quickly shrugged and turned towards the doors which opened onto his – _their_? – floor, rolling his eyes as they immediately fell on a set of pictures that had appeared in the hallway.

“Tony’s obviously added some touches for you,” the archer said, pointing at the pictures. He could not help but smile as the other man’s eyes lit up. Cayden quickly crossed the hall and stood in front what looked to Clint like old photos of ships. The doctor’s eyes roamed the pictures, a smile widening on his lips. Clint laughed. “I take it Tony did good then?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah,” Cayden nodded, running his fingers over one of the pictures reverently, his expression growing a little more sombre. “They’re all famous allied warships. They all played big roles in World War One or Two.”

Clint nodded in understanding, stepping over to join Cayden, studying the picture he had just touched.

“Is that the Arizona?” he bowed his head briefly as Cayden gave a solemn nod. Looking over the rest of the pictures his eyes fell on a familiar looking picture. “Is that not the Titanic?”

Cayden chuckled quietly, shaking his head although he did not even look at the picture.

“No, that’s the Olympic, her sister-ship,” he replied, his earlier expression returning as he turned to look at the picture. “She was utilised as a troop carrier during the First World War. She actually rammed a U-boat that was about to fire on her once.”

Clint’s eyebrow arched as the other man finished looking over the set, fascination clear on his face.

“And _this_ …” he waved in a circle in front of Cayden’s face. “…is why there are dozens of boat programmes recorded from the documentary channels on your television isn’t it?”

Cayden shrugged with a sheepish smile.

“Navy,” he offered as an explanation. Clint just shook his head with a smile, taking Cayden’s hand and leading him towards the master bedroom. He smirked as Cayden let out a low whistle.

“Nice isn’t it?” he chuckled as Cayden just looked around in awe. “I’ll show you the rest of the rooms tomorrow.” “So you have the _whole floor_?”

Clint arched an eyebrow.

“ _We_ have the whole floor,” he confirmed, stepping right in front of the doctor and looking up expectantly. Cayden smirked and slipped his hands onto the archer’s hips, leaning down for a quick kiss.

“You have quite a group of friends,” the doctor commented as he pulled back. Clint laughed and nodded.

“Yeah…” he agreed, biting his lip and screwing his nose up playfully. “And they seemed to quite like you too.”

Cayden smiled.

“Does that mean you’ll keep me around then?”

Clint returned the smile, leaning up tantalisingly close to the taller man.

“It’s a point in your favour,” he murmured against Cayden’s lips, stealing another kiss before the doctor could retort.


	10. Chapter 10

“…it’s a point in your favour,” he murmured against Cayden’s lips, stealing another kiss before the doctor could retort. As the two pulled apart, Cayden glanced around the room, his eyes settling on a box on a chest of drawers to the left.

“I have something for you,” he said, stepping backwards and turning towards the box. Clint’s brow furrowed slightly.

“You gave me so much this morning!” he objected. Cayden returned and stood in front of the smaller man, offering a small shrug.

“This is more… sentimental,” he replied, holding up the box. “Tony helped me out.”

“Oh did he now?” Clint took the box from Cayden gently. “And how were you going to explain that if Thor hadn’t let the cat out the bag?”

Cayden screwed up his nose and shrugged, shifting his weight anxiously as Clint opened the box. The archer blinked in surprise as he pulled out two sets of identical dog tags, each with two metal tags made of different types and shades of metal, the darker marked with CB and the lighter with CP, all four tags marked with an identical date on the other side. Clint opened his mouth to comment but as he ran a thumb over the engraving of the date that marked the day the two men had met he found the words stuck in his throat. Although the archer could not remember the _exact_ date he had wound up in SHIELD medical with a huge gash in his chest he could remember the month and the date on the tags seemed to fit…

“I was torn between getting the day we met or the day you first agreed to go out with me,” Cayden admitted quietly. “I wanted something personal like dates of birth or codenames or something but I thought it was best to make sure it wasn’t anything easily traceable. Just in case.”

Clint nodded slowly, lifting out the two chains and throwing the now empty box (carefully) onto the nearby bed.

“No that’s… that’s perfect,” he agreed, holding the tags up for a moment before quickly slipping one set over his neck. With his eyes fixed on the tags he reached up and hung the second set around Cayden’s neck.

“The darker ones are made from your old arrow-heads,” Cayden informed him quietly, pointing at the darker tag on Clint’s set. “The other is eh… it came from what they pulled out my leg.”

Clint blinked rapidly, looking up at Cayden in surprise.

“What?” the archer continued quickly, reaching out to put a hand on Cayden’s arm as the doctor screwed his face up. “No it’s not… I just…” Clint frowned and exhaled heavily as he tried to find the words to convince Cayden he was not horrified or disgusted by the idea as the other man’s reaction seemed to suggest he thought. “Do you really want to see that around my neck every day? A reminder of… _that_? A reminder of why you had to leave the Navy before you were ready?”

Cayden’s anxious expression melted away into a smile.

“It reminds me of what I _survived_ ,” he replied quietly, leaning closer to the smaller man in front of him. “And yeah I sometimes miss the Navy and sometimes I wish I could go back but…” a soft laugh escaped Cayden’s lips as he slipped his arms around Clint’s shoulders. “If I was still in the Navy I never would have met you.”

Clint’s concern also dissolved into a smile. The archer opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a soft contented sigh. Leaning up he captured Cayden’s lips in a languid, lingering kiss.

“Hmmm…I love you.”

Cayden blinked his eyes open at the soft voice, quickly looking down at Clint as he tried to decide if he had really just heard what he thought he had just heard. The doctor snapped out of his surprise as he watched Clint’s eyes widen, panic flickering across the other man’s face. Quickly Cayden tightened his grip around Clint.

“Don’t you dare take that back,” he ordered, leaning down and stealing another kiss, smiling warmly as he pulled back. “I love you too darlin’,” Cayden could not help the quiet laugh that escaped him at the relief that took over Clint’s face. Running a hand through Clint’s hair he tilted his head inquisitively, his brows furrowing slightly. “Did you really think I wouldn’t say it back?”

“Well… no… I...” Clint laughed uneasily, burying his head in Cayden’s chest and letting out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry,” he pulled his head back and looked up earnestly. “I should have said that a long time ago. I know I haven’t always been the easiest to deal with and I freak out over stupid things and…”

“Hey…” Cayden interrupted, bowing his head down to look Clint straight in the eyes. “I’ve told you before, it’s ok. And it’s not stupid things. Well…” he screwed up his nose. “Most of the time.”

Clint laughed and nodded his agreement.

“Well for what it’s worth I’m now going to have _everyone_ nagging me if I have a freak out not just Natasha so…”

Cayden chuckled as Clint scrunched up his nose although he did take a quick, apprehensive breath in.

“So… would now be a good time to ask you to move in with me?”

To Cayden’s surprise Clint let out another laugh.

“You can ask but eh…” Clint bit his lip sheepishly, looking up at the taller man from behind his eyelashes. “I kinda already have.”

Cayden blinked. Then frowned.

“…what?”

A slightly uneasy laugh escaped Clint as he shrugged one shoulder.

“I really don’t have that much stuff. What I do have is either here or… it’s at your apartment,” he continued quickly, dropping his gaze as Cayden continued to simply blink in confusion. “I guessed that maybe you were about to ask and I’ll admit I _was_ starting to freak out a bit… _a lot_ … but then when I came back from that mission and found out you were sick – found out you were _really_ sick – I…” Clint exhaled heavily, daring to look back up. He could not help but smile as he found Cayden’s surprise morphing slowly into a smile. “I realised that not having you around was way more scary than just moving my last couple of boxes of stuff over,” another small shrug. “So when you were being kept in for observation I took over the last of my stuff and cancelled the lease on my apartment.”

For a moment both men were silent.

“You moved in?”

A short burst of laughter burst from Clint at the dopey grin that broke on Cayden’s lips.

“I moved in,” he confirmed. “I’ve been putting money in that box you used to keep your spare key in,” the archer pursed his lips teasingly. “I was starting to wonder if you’d ever notice.”

Cayden smiled sheepishly.

“Well I was trying not to think about how long you’d been staying over after I got sick in case you decided to stop,” he admitted. Clint screwed up his face apologetically but Cayden prevented any vocal apologies with a kiss, laughing quietly as they parted. “I can’t believe you moved in without telling me.”

Clint laughed too.

“You know you were talking about decorating?” he smirked as Cayden nodded. “I was thinking purple for the bedroom.”

Cayden chuckled.

“I do like purple,” he murmured, leaning forward again and capturing Clint’s lips, the kiss quickly becoming more heated. “So… _birthday boy_ ,” Cayden nuzzled his nose against Clint’s before inclining his head toward the nearby bed. “Your wish is my command darlin’...”


End file.
